transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Power series
Transformers: Power is the name of the next Transformers incarnation for Fall 2014. Distributed by Warner Bros. Animation and Hasbro Studios, it will premiere on Cartoon Network on Friday nights and Hub Network Saturday mornings. SYPNOSIS: Power Team(2014-2015): Millions of years ago, the Great War fought between the Heroic Autobots and the Evil Decepticons has ravaged their beloved home planet of Cybertron. Many Autobots have left Cybertron, in search for a new world to live on. Optimus Prime and his team also left for search too. But, the Decepticons attacked their ship, and they all crash-landed on a native planet Nazar. Here, after helping the Nazar natives with their tasks, they repaired the Autobot ship and they departed. When the Decepticons attacked again, the two sides of robots battled a bit, but they later crash-landed on Earth, putting them in a very long coma. In present day, in a rowdy Brooklyn neighborhood, lonely 10-year-old Spike Witwicky is sicka nd tired of living in a world made only for grown-ups. When he accidentally reactivates the Autobots and the Decepticons, his life is starting to change. With Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Bulkhead on his side, he is ready for anything...right? Power Surge(2015-2016): Power Fusion(2016-2017): Power Blast(2017-2018): Power Masters(2018-2019): CHARACTERS: Heroic Autobots: Main Cast: Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)-leader of the Autobots who bears the Matrix. Transforms into a semi-truck. Bumblebee(sound f/x)-the Autobot scout. He doesn't speak by voice but only communicates by beeps and blips. Transforms into a sportscar. Red-Alert(Corey Burton)-the Autobot medic and scientist. Spike always messes with his inventions. Transforms into a fire car. Hot Shot(TBA)-the youngest of the six Autobots and is quite hotheaded and passive. He enjoys racing. Transforms into a sportscar. Ironhide(Peter Cullen)-the oldest of the main cast and is a bit gruff. He is a good friend with Optimus. Transforms into a van. Bulkhead(Clancy Brown)-the biggest, strongest, and probably the dumbest of the six. He tries fixing things but keeps breaking them. Transforms into a S.W.A.T. truck. Communications Officer: Blaster(Phil LaMarr)-rookie of the main cast and the team's spy. He can launch his Mini-Con friends from his warped chest. Transforms into an iPhone. *Steeljaw(Dee Bradley Baker) *Ram Horn(Fred Tatasciore) *Rewind(Tom Kenny) Elite Guard: Ultra Magnus(Jason David Frank)-Optimus' closest friend and leader of the Elite Guard. He is also second-in-command of all the Autobots. Transforms into a flatbed truck. In Power Blast, he becomes second-in-command of Main Cast Revisited. Sunstreaker(Corey Burton)-TBA Side Swipe(Nolan North)-TBA Jazz(Ogie Banks)-TBA Silverstreak(Rob Paulsen)-TBA Smokescreen(Roger Craig Smith)-TBA Tracks(Jeff Bennett)-TBA Guardian: Omega Supreme(Brad Garrett)-TBA Evil Decepticons: Decepticon Leader: Megatron(Frank Welker)-leader of the Decepticons responsible for the Great War, and has a grudge with Optimus Prime. He believes humans have no purpose of existence and must be eradicated. Transforms into an alien jet. Seekers: Starscream(Tom Kenny)-leader of the Seekers who plans to overthrow Megatron to become leader of the Decepticons. Transforms into a red/white jet. Thundercracker(Maurice LaMarche)-the oldest of the Seekers who likes to break things. Transforms into a blue/red jet. Skywarp(Danny Mann)-youngest and the most sarcastic of the Seekers, and is a born prankster. Transforms into a black/purple jet. Dirge(Kevin Michael Richardson)-TBA Thrust(Tom Kenny)-TBA Ramjet(Fred Tatasciore)-TBA Communications Officer: Soundwave(Frank Welker)-Decepticon communications specialist armed with Mini-Cons he can launch from his warped chest. He can also spring out wings and fly. Transforms into an MP3 Player. *Laserbeak(Dee Bradley Baker) *Rumble(Jeff Bennett) *Ravage(Dee Bradley Baker) Decepticon Brute: Blackout(Noah Nelson)-the biggest of the Decepticons, and the most aggressive. Transforms into a helicopter. Spy: Reflector(Tom Kenny)-Megatron's eyes and ears who is partnered with Soundwave. Transforms into a camera. Decepticon Scientist: Shockwave(Corey Burton)-Decepticon scientist and second-in-command of all Decepticons. He is ordered to stay behind to guard Cybertron while the Decepticons are away. Transforms into a satellite. Triple Changers: Blitzwing(Peter Cullen)-TBA Astrotrain(Nolan North)-TBA Humans and Other Characters: Spike Witwicky(Tabitha St. Germain)-a 10-year-old boy who is bullied by Morris and sister Shelia, pressured by his obsessive-compulsive parents, and living in a rough adult world. His life, somehow, got a bit better when he meets Optimus Prime and the Autobot crew. Sticking with them, he starts to keep that as a secret from his friends. His Autobot partners are Optimus Prime and Hot Shot. Tyrone Addenson(Logan Grove)-Spike's hip friend who always try to be cool and help him keep his cool. Tommy Dorn(Sam Lavagnino)-a timid 7-year-old boy who sees Spike as a "big brother" figure, and is gentle. Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry(Rob Paulsen)-a gluttonous, overweight, and cowardly friend of Spike's. Benson Snipes(Tom Kenny)-Spike's nerdy school friend and tutor. He is the smartest of Spike's friends. Carly Banes(Hynden Walch)-an 8-year-old daddy's girl and a rich "girly-girl". She is Spike's love interest. Lucy Bender(Taja Issen)-11-year-old girl who is an extremely large, superstrong, muscle-bound, obese, gluttonous, ill-mannered, violent tomboy redhead. She is equally strong as Bluto is. However, she is good friends with Spike and acts as his mother figure. When bullies pick on Spike, she has his back. She and Sheila are rivals. Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka(Sarah Dianne-Peters)-a nice-mannered 8-year-old Japanese girl who is one of Carly's friends. Jane Addenson(Crystal Scales)-Tyrone's twin sister, and is one of Carly's friends. Clancy Witwicky(Rob Paulsen)-Spike's controlling, obsessive-compulsive father and head of Witwicky Manor. He despises EVERYTHING that normal kids do on a daily basis like: playing, allowances, video games, fatty foods and sugary foods, and television. And he keeps telling Spike to work constantly, and always grounds Spike for "acting like a kid." Ashley Witwicky(Kath Soucie)-Spike's beautiful but money/tech-obsessed and obsessive-compulsive mother. She is the vice president of Witwicky Manor and Witwicky Industries. She doesn't care about children except Sheila; she cares about money and success like her husband. Sheila Witwicky(Tara Strong)-a "perfect child" of the Witwickys, and is Spike's violent and butt-ugly 13-year-old sister who constantly bullies and hurts her brother, and Clancy and Ashley don't care. Although she's two years older than her, she appears to be truly smaller and weaker than Lucy, and loses to her every time. Mr. Mayor(Jeff Bennett)-a proud mayor of the town who calls Optimus for help by the cliche red phone. Teletram-1(Corey Burton)-the Autobots' own supercomputer. TOY LINE: RECEPTION: PRODUCTION NOTES: CHANNELS: RATINGS: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series